This invention relates to a movable substation. A movable substation is generally transported by carrying a high-tension switch gear, a transformer and a low-tension switch gear on a trailer. A conventional substation does not require an assembly work by a civil engineer or any other construction work thereby, resulting in its frequent use as an emergency or temporary substation facility.
A conventional movable substation generally comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a trailer 1 having a truck frame 2, moving wheels 3 at one end of the frame 2 and supporting legs 4 for fixing stopping position at the other end of the frame 2. On the upper surface of the frame 2 are carried a high-tension switchgear 5, a main transformer 6, a low-tension switchgear 7, and an auxiliary transformer 6A. The switchgear 5 is electrically connected to the transformer 6 via a connector 8. The transformer 6 is electrically connected to the switchgear 7 via a connector 9. The switchgear 7 is electrically connected to the transformer 6A via a connector 10. FIG. 2 shows a power supply for operating and controlling the equipment carried on the trailer. the electric power for operating and controlling the movable substation at a normal operating time is supplied through the transformer 6A, a connector 11, a switch 13 and a connector 12 leading to the substation equipment. However, it is necessary to obtain electric power for operating and controlling the equipment from a power supply other than the movable substation through a switch 15 and an external connector 14 in order to start the respective equipment. Therefore, the conventional substation cannot be started unless it is located near an electric power source.